December 28, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya, who detremines herself that she would keep her ego aside decides to talk to asad and goes outside. she musters up courage thrice but is unable when faced with him to talk, remembering last night’s arguement. She is about to talk when asad leaves calling out to dilshad that he’s going for a very imp meeting. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan is looking at the ring and thinking that such a beautiful ring could make any girl’s heart melt, while humaira is watchin ghim talk to himself from a distance. He leaves the room , giving her the chance to try on the ring. When ayan returns and finds the ring in her hand, he tries to take it out, but it gets stuck. They both try to pull it out of hr finger. Razia and shirin passing by look at them and assume that they are a too much in love couple and that they are already practising their own engagement ceremony. They leave happy. Humaira too leaves ayan’s room while he puts the ring back in its case. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya gets into asad’s room to search for her hearing which she’s sure is lying in there.But then she hears asad’s voice and realising that he’s back in the house. she hides next to the sofa post. asad enters and starts changing much to zoya’s horror. When he is about to take off his pants, zoya stops him saying that he shouldn tbe taking off all his clothes and then before he can say anything, she runs out of the room. He follows her and is about to reprimand her when he remembers his vow not to speak with her. Zoya takes advantage of this and instigates him to talk. He tries asking her what was she doing in his room, but she deliberately pretends not to understand it and alos mocks him for it. She says that she cant be angry at somebody fr long and theerfore she has decided to forgive him. She tells him that she went in there for his earring. And leaves with asad frustratedly looking around. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s and ayan’s residence Asad gets ayan’s call and he tells asad that nikhat’s engagement is tomorrow and is a little sad. asad tells him that sisters have to go but they always reside in their brother’s heart. They are about to talk more but hearing dilshad’s voice, he tries to cut it short but ayan wants to speak with him more. He makes her understand that he shouldnt be this reckless about talking with him till her marriage is done. He cancels the call. Asad wonders to himself that its very painful for him too that he cant talk freely with his little brother who he taught how to walk. even dilshad doesnt know that he secretly meets ayan. He wonders that he himself tells her not to keep relations with that house all the while doing that himself. hearing her voice call him out again, he opens the door. She gives him his coffee and leaves. zoya behind the door thinks to herself that tonight she would search asad’s room and find her earring. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s and ayan’s residence Dilshad working on the sewing machine, remembers that the doctor had told rashid to get a checkup. she calls him up. He happily picks up. she asks him if he feels better now. Before he can answer, she hears shirin’s voice asking rashid why is he taking medicines. In his efforts to explain shirin, he also finds a way to passively talk to dilshad and tell her that he’s better and the reports came back fine. shirin goes to get his sweater. Dilshad having heard, cancels the phone. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya steals into asad’s room. her torchlight distracts asad from his sleep and he wakes up to find a silhouette in the dark. assuming it to be ayan, he asks him to leave and then goes to give him a cuddle so that he can leave as without that asad knows ayan wouldnt. But on hugging, he is surprised. And he switches on the light to find its zoya. She immediately says that she always had a doubt that he met somebody in nights and now that she knows the truth, she would tell everybody. Asad instantly breaks his vow of not speaking with her and tries to talk. But she refusessaying that when she wanted to talk, he showed her attitude. Now she would spread his secret like wildfire and leaves. Asad is worried that what would happen if dilshad gets to know. Scene 7: Location: Haseena’s residence While haseena’s relative is happy about the gifts, haseena pretends to be very indifferent and highly critical of the gifts ayan ha brought for them. he however shuts her saying that they dont bother about the price of the gift rather the intention of the person giving it. saying so he leaves cordially. Haseena then calls up feroz saying that ayan has left her house. Feroz says that today he would take care of the work she gave him. He sees ayan driving past him. He tells his unit on the walkie talkie that ayan is headed their way and asks them to be alert. The screen freezes on his evil face. Precap: Asad telling the viewers that the story would take a new unexpected turn. Feroz has asad and ayan in his captive with his team. He is torturing ayan trying to get him to admit his relation to asad. But asad and ayan finally manage to overpower the hooligans and beat them to pulp together.